Egyptian Woe
by This-Pen-Name-Is-Too-Long
Summary: The story of a young girl, her struggle to survive, her friend, who may be more than a friend, and a young Pharaoh that's crushing on her.


**Hey everyone, this is my new story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: _I, BakurasLover2011, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, no matter how much i would like to. Unfortunatley, that means that I don't own Bakura. WWWAAAAAHHHHH! However I do own Kalin, Lani, their mother and father, snd their village. So plz don't stel them._**

**Anywayz, on with the show...I mean story!**

* * *

><p>Kalin giggled cutely as she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. The nine year old sprinted down the dusty streets of her small village in Egypt. The setting sun painted the darkening sky a brilliant orange, allowing Kalin enough light to see where she was going as she darted between villagers and animals lining the streets. Kalin whipped her head left and right, searching for a place to rest. Her lungs were burning, even though she was a really good runner. Kalin spotted a small alley to her left. Darting inside, she bent double, resting her small hands on her knees, gasping in deep, yet ragged breaths. After a few moments, as the sky changed to a dull pink, Kalin slowly stood, gripping her side as a stab of pain appeared. Just as she was able to stand upright, Kalin was knocked to the ground. Although the object that had ht Kalin was only small, it had been travelling at a great speed, creating enough force for both the object, and Kalin to fall to the ground, raising a plume of dust, Kalin groaned as she rolled the small thing off of her and sat up, holding her head. Shaking away the small light that obstructed her vision, Kalin's eyes focused on the 'thing' that knocked her over, just as it sat up and shook it's head.<p>

"Kali!" shouted Kalin's younger sister Lani. "Lani gots Kali!" Lani jumped to her small feet and ran in little circles around her fallen sister. "Lani gots Kali, Lani gots Kali, Lani gots Kali!" Kalin stood slowly, watching her young sister shout to herself. Kalin and Lani were sisters, yet they were so different, in both looks and personality. Lani was an energetic , loud and stubborn 5 year old. She had short dark hair like her father. Her brown eyes also took after her father. Kalin however was a quiet, dreamy person. Her sandy blonde hair was just like her mother's, yet her eyes were unique. She had golden, nearly topaz, coloured eyes, which was very rare. Lani and Kalin only had one thing in common, there thin, agile bodies.

Kalin was shaken, literally, from her thoughts by her small sibling. "Kali, we need to go home."

Kalin looked around. She had drifted into though again, and lost about ten minutes of time.

"Sorry Lani," Kalin said to her sister, as she dusted herself of. She was 'drifting' as she called it, a lot more than usual, and even though she was quite an optimistic child, Kalin couldn't help but feel a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Sighing to herself, Kalin looked down at her now frustrated sister. "Come on Lani, I'll race you home" Before Kalin had finished her sentence, Lani had already started sprinting home, with Kalin right on her heels. Lani laughed loudly at her sisters shouts.

"CHEATER!"

* * *

><p>Even though Lani had a head start, Kalin easily beat her sister, running into the small building that her family shared.<p>

"Kalin, Lani, where have you been. You were meant to be home before Ra finished his journey." Kalin rolled her eyes at her mother's worried tones. Their mother was a control freak at tomes, and Lani and Kalin found it hard to have fun and listen to their mother, so, as usual, fun was put first. However, this caused the sisters to constantly be in trouble with the worried parent. Kalin ignored her mother and ran into the back of the house, closely followed by Lani. The two girls went to their room, and prepared themselves for dinner, which would happen when their father got back from looking after the livestock. Kalin loved to help her dad with taking care of the animals. Kalin loved animals, each and every one of the creatures. Her father always told Kalin that animals were reincarnations of people, that wanted to come back to help others eat. That was why you looked after animals well.

Kalin shook her head. She was drifting again. It was happening a lot. When Kalin's mother called her girls to dinner, the feeling in Kalin's stomach changed from hunger, to dread. Never before had Kalin had such a feeling. Her entire body when cold, as if Anubis were breathing down her neck. 'Stop being stupid,' Kalin thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen. 'Nothing bad is going to happen, everything is fine.'

How wrong she was

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everybody, just want to say that this is only my 2nd story, so go easy on me. If you like, please review or<br>PM me, if you don't like, please review or PM me. As you can tell, i'm desperate for reviews. **

**Now normally, i don't indulge in blackmail, but just this once (or maybe more...) I'm going to say, i will need at least 10 reviews to make me upload the next chapter. It's already written, so reviewers, do your thing. If you do review, i will awknowledge you in the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Coolio Peeps. ;)**


End file.
